play toy
by cytheria-03
Summary: Derek has no clue what to do anymore after a very vivid dream about Casey... or was it a dream? Bad language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go again, I'm back with yet again a different idea. I don't know why this idea came to mind and I hope it isn't because I read it somewhere. If I did then please say something. **

****I own nothing but the idea and any of the added characters.****

Derek was on his bed, lights out looking at the roof trying to figure out what exactly happened in the game he played that day and why his team had lost when he heard his dorm room door open, when he heard the door lock he figured it was his roommate and just went back to looking at the roof.

Shock hit when he felt a tiny little hand cover his mouth. A soft light body crawled on top of him and sat down. '_That sure in hell is not Ryan'_ he thought to himself as whoever was on him shifted so they were sitting right on his groin.

"Don't scream at me or yell, not tonight please."

'_Holly fuck its Casey, what in the bloody hell is she doing here and why is she sitting on me' _Derek's thoughts were running wild.

"I know you don't like me very much and I know we have our fights. Nod yes or no to answer I don't want you to talk. You are currently single right now right?"

Derek nodded

"Have you ever considered me good looking, I mean enough where you ever thought about me in any type of sexual way?"

Shaking his head no Derek felt the weight of Casey's body start to shift off of him. It might have been instinct or natural reflexes. But he quickly grabbed her hips and pulled them back down.

"I don't want to talk about why I want this or anything about what happened, we can go back to the old ways tomorrow but right now I need you. Do you have a problem with this?"

As Casey was talking she started running her finger nails gently down his chest, stopping at his pants then moving back up till she reached is neck.

Derek and Casey had become friends the second year of being at Queens. Being away from people trying to force them really helped.

Anyone could hear in Casey's voice that she had been crying and Derek had a good guess on why. Casey was dating one of his team mates. Derek actually set them up. Today during practice he overheard him talk about how he was going to dump her.

Wanting just a few answers Derek licked the hand that was over his mouth.

"Ew" Casey said as she pulled her hand away to wipe it off.

"You said no talking and I don't agree. Does this have anything to do with Thom (Tom)?" Derek's voice was soft.

Casey started to climb off of him again so Derek tightened his grip on her.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it or even have you talk"

Derek lightened his grip on her trying to let her go. Just as her hips rose off his groin she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. At first it was a soft kiss. It took no time at all for Derek to throw away any thought and just give the woman what she wanted.

He had lied to her when he shook his head no to her question. Of course he thought about her that way. Had many dreams about it too but this was better then any dream. Running his hands up her legs back to her hip he pushed her back down but this time her ass met up with his erect cock pushing back.

When Derek woke the next morning Casey was nowhere to be found. They normally went for coffee every morning because they had the same first class. Not sure if the night before was just another vivid dream or real, Derek decided to continue on the same as any other day.

Coffee went the same as many other times. No blushing when they first met, no talk about break ups. Hanging out for a few movies or dinner felt the same as they had for the past year. Figuring it was just another dream Derek brushed off that night and tried not to think about it. Months went by the same as any other. A few pranks here, a lot of fights there but nothing out of the ordinary.

Casey had found a new boyfriend so Derek saw less of her as the relationship she was in grew. Right before Christmas break Casey called Derek asking if he would do her a favor and come on a double date with her. Explaining that her boyfriend Murray had his cousin Jaime visiting, Casey didn't want to leave her alone again while they went on another date. Leave it to Casey to worry about everyone else. Describing her as cute, athletic, bubbly and right up his alley Derek agreed to meet them at the collage bar.

Slightly after 9 Derek finally made it to the bar. Walking in and looking around he spotted Casey dancing with a shorter girl. They both had short skirts on and black tops. Casey's skirt was a plaid blue and green. The other chicks skirt was bright pink. Derek had to laugh. It was probably the same size and color that Marty would wear. The girls were dancing crazy, No rhythm, no real moves and laughing very hard.

Continuing to scan the room Derek found Murray sitting in a booth with all the drinks. The guy's eyes were glued to the dance floor. Deciding to grab his own drink Derek headed for the bar. After ordering a double rye and coke Derek turned back to watch the girls. Spotting the bright pink skirt was easy but Casey was not dancing with her anymore. Figuring she went to the bathroom or something Derek grabbed his drink and headed to the booth.

Walking toward the seat, the expression on Murray's face was one he had seen many times and even made a few times himself. The look of longing and sexual tension, the guys eyes were stuck on the dance floor.

Ten feet from the table Derek's eyes were covered by a tiny set of hands.

"Guess who" the soft voice asked.

Derek knew Casey was the one behind him. Her perfect breasts pressed against his back. She changed her voice but he still knew it was her.

"Let me see, umm it could be Lisa " sniffing her hands

"Nope she smells like vanilla, who do I know who smells like coconut? Who could smell good enough to be my tropical princess?"

Taking her hands off his eyes Casey smacked his shoulder.

"You big tease" smelling her hands "I don't smell like a tropical princess, do i?"

"Actually I thought it was Kimmy, you know the girl in our Lit class who came from Hawaii "

"DER-EK"

Smiling Derek took a sip of his drink. Taking Casey's hand he headed to the table again. His eye caught the guy still sitting at the table.

"Case who is he looking at?" Pointing right at her boyfriend.

Casey looked at Murray and saw the look on his face. Following his gaze across the room it went straight to Jaime.

"That's nasty. Really… he wants his cousin? That's fucking grouse, who would ever stoop so low as to sleep with family."

Casey stormed off to give Murray a piece of her mind leaving Derek standing there with her words repeating in his head over and over again. The Solid reminder that what he wanted would always be a dream. Having his hopes crushed Derek didn't want to stick around. Taking one last sip of his drink, and then putting it down on the nearest table, not caring if people were sitting there or not. Looking back one last time at the girl he loved, she was standing at the table yelling something about incest. Not being able to stand it anymore Derek walked out.

He avoided her as much as he could the last few days before school ended for Christmas. He made sure he was talking to someone every time he knew she would be around knowing that Casey had too many manners to interrupt someone. He was the first out of the class when it ended and never answered his phone. When he would see her watching his games he worked himself harder so he wouldn't have time to look up at her. After the games and practices he would leave without even changing so she didn't have time to make it to the locker room.

Christmas vacation finally showed up a week after that night in the bar. Knowing Marty would be heartbroken if Derek never Showed up He packed up the prince and headed home.

An hour of silent driving went by. All Derek could do was Repeat the same thing in his head over and over again. That night had haunted his dreams every night and filled every thought during the day. "I have to get over her" he said to the steering wheel "it's just Casey come on I can do better then her" Hitting the wheel with pure frustration.

"Who am I kidding; no one could do better then her"

Just as the words came out of his mouth his phone went off saying he got a new text. Pulling over and grabbing his phone he read what was sent.

_**Hey D. I am still waiting for you to pick me up.**_

_**should be on the road by now **_

_**mom will be worried if we don't show tonight.**_

_**I promise I won't talk.**_

_**Casey**_

Running a hand through his hair Derek didn't know what to do. Does he turn around and pick her up or just keep going and leave her behind.

"It's not like she did anything wrong and I have been treating her like shit, what the hell do I do know?"

Picking back up his phone he started writing back.

_**I will be another hour so be ready**_

"No I can't see her without feeling like I'm some nasty incest creeper"

Delete… Delete…Delete

_**Find a different way**__._

"No I can't be that mean" He said with a sigh

Delete… Delete… Delete

_**Car broke down. **_

_**Will tke 2 long 2 fix, **_

_**I'll head hme late,**_

_**fly thr use emerg card I'll pay 4 it later. D**_

"Ya that's good enough"

Just as Derek was about to start driving again his phone buzzed.

_**D we have iPhones you can actually type shit out.**_

_**I know you are lying because I saw you drive by me on your way out of town.**_

_**What did I do to make you avoid me?**_

_**I will talk to you at the house when you get there.**_

"What the hell do I do know?"

Derek tossed the prince into drive and took off. Switching the radio on and popping in his Avenged sevenfold CD and turning the sound up as loud as the speakers could handle. As "Afterlife" blasted though his ears he couldn't think of what he was going to say. Going 140 km/h he arrived in London in record time. Derek Knew Sam was home for Christmas break too so instead of turning to go to the house he turned to go there. This would buy him a few hours to think of something to say to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam answered the door before Derek even had a chance to knock.

"Casey called me, what the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do, it was her all the…"

Derek didn't have the chance to finish talking as Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside.

"Are you fucking nuts why in the hell would you talk about that outside?"

The confused look on Derek's face must have answered the question because Sam just rolled his eyes and walked downstairs.

"Okay what makes you think I did anything to her?" Derek said as he walked downstairs.

"We have talked about this before dude. Only kids in the third grade pick on girls they like, you are in a little bit higher grade then that maybe the same mental capacity but you need to either get over this or tell her how you feel" Sam said sounding more like a teacher giving a lecture then his best friend.

"Well you don't know what she did to me either so before you look at me like I'm the monster here you should ask her"

Sam sat in his chair and waited for the rant he knew Derek needed to get off his chest. Like clockwork it started.

"I was happy being her friend, we went to movies, out for coffee we hung out and watched chick flicks and I didn't even roll my eyes at all the mushy stuff"

Cocking his head to the side Sam looked up at his friend

"Okay I did but she didn't see it. I looked forward to our coffee in the mornings before class. Fuck dude I even looked forward to studding as long as it was with her. I figured as long as we were friends I could deal with not being with her in that way"

"And then?" Sam wanted him to keep talking. It always felt better to get things off your chest.

"You know how I set her up with my teammate "

Sam nodded

"Well the night that she was dumped by him, I could of sworn it was real she felt real, it felt amazing and perfect and unbelievable"

Confused now Sam gestured for Derek to sit down.

Tossing himself onto the couch Derek sighed.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't know if what we shared was a dream or if it happened you know?"

Looking over to his friend Derek knew he had to tell Sam everything. He was sitting there so lost in the conversation.

"The night Thom dumped Casey I had a dream I guess that she came to me in my room and we made sweet passionate love. I remember feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin as I kissed down her neck. The feel of her breasts pressed against my chest. My cock finally finding its true place. Not to make me feel good but to make her feel fantastic."

Derek saw the shock in his friend's eyes. Was this emotional stuff coming out of Derek's mouth? Deciding to change how it felt to more of a porn like style, he went on.

"The feel of her slowly sliding down my cock then the sudden stop as I hit her back wall made my eyes roll and When things picked up a little and she started really riding me, man those perfect breasts bobbing up and down, dude it was fucking epic."

"YOU...Had...SEX with Casey?"

Standing back up and pacing the floor Derek continued. "That's my problem, I swear we did. But the next morning she was gone and when we went for coffee she didn't turn away from me or blush or get all Klutzilla like she normally does if she is feeling embarrassed. She didn't say anything and none of her friends giggled or laughed when I was around so she didn't say anything to them and what girl doesn't gossip about being with me?"

"So you think it was a dream" Sam said trying to wrap his head around everything so far.

"Ya I guess"

Sounding as confused as he looked Sam asked "So what is happening right now. If you guys have been hanging out after this dream but not a dream thing why is she upset and why do you look like you have the stress of the world on your shoulders?"

"I can't do it. That last night at the bar keeps me awake. I can't sleep without hearing her words, I can't eat … much"

"What night?

"She was dating this guy Murray right" watching Sam nod he went on. "Well he had his cousin down visiting and Case felt bad that she was taking up all his time, typical Keener there, but she asked me to double with her and of course anything Case asks I do. So I show up and this douche bag is fucking gawking at his cousin like she is the last piece of meat in the world, so I get Casey to see this and she goes off the handle on how its nasty to look at family like that and how low someone could be to sleep with family and was yelling crap about incest. I am exactly like him. I want Casey and she's my step sister for crying out loud. I am just as nasty as him. That's why I can't see her. And that's how I know that what we had was just another of my dreams. How can she ever be with me if she yelled and broke up with him? I look at her and want to either hold her close and kiss her EVERYWHERE or pick a fight with her and wrestle around just to touch her" so I decided that to save face and not have her look at me like some incest crazed mad man I would stay away and just let her believe me as the jerk she already does think I am"

"You know you did say one important thing and I think you just don't hear it, you guys are STEP, S.T.E.P as in not blood, not related, not even close."

Derek ran his hand threw his hair. "Ya I know its step but do you really think that Casey would see it that way?"

"Wow man, no wonder the stress is seen on your face. That's a lot to deal with, what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know any more Sam. It's like I finally know that feeling of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. "

"Act like nothing is wrong; prank her at least once then when you go back only talk to her when absolutely needed." Derek knew Sam was trying to help but he had done that for years now and was getting tired of pretending all the time.

"I guess that's the only way to do it, when I get back to the dorms I swear I am calling all the girls I have turned down in the years, just to be around her"

"You turned girls down just for Casey" Sam questioned.

"Not like that I still went out I'm not that whipped but if she wanted to go to a movie or out to eat or to just hang out I did cancel dates and stuff and well the girls that Casey didn't like I just turned down right away"

Derek could hear Sam snort then mumble something.

"What?"

"No dude you're not whipped at all. Face it if Casey told you to jump you would ask her how high while already in the air. You need to get over her NOW or man up, grow a set and just tell her how you feel."

After punching his friend in the shoulder Derek sat back down. "And if I take your oh so smart advice and Casey then thinks of me like a creeper too then what?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders "Then I guess staying away from her will be a lot easier now wouldn't it."

Looking at the clock Derek realized that he was now a few hours later then he should have been and Nora would start to worry. "I guess I have to go and deal with it the only way I know how."

"Good luck D and by the way here" Sam said as he handed his friend a small wrapped gift. "Merry Derekus"

"Thanks" Derek took the gift and walked to his car without looking back. It was going to be a very long Christmas break.


	3. Chapter 3

**I did notice that my ipad changed the word ****now**** as in "what do I do now" to ****know**** for this I am sorry, but I do not want to go back and change it right now. I am sorry this chapter took so long to post I was on vacation. I started this thinking I would do a one shot thing but one chapter turned into two then three and so on. I hope you like my story enough to review.**

Walking in the front door was everything yet nothing like Derek expected. Marty, Nora and Lizzie ran up and hugged him. George and Edwin both shook his hand, this part was the normal part. Casey sat on the couch not saying a single word. Normally you would expect Casey to demand what happened or what was going on with him. Or even say hi, but after a quick glance and a very noticeable blush, she turned her attention back to the book in her hands.

"Is josh in bed?" Derek asked after putting down his bag and taking off his boots.

It was Nora who answered "It is quarter after ten and tomorrow is going to be a long day so I put him to bed a few hours ago and I think it would be best if we all did the same" turning to George she grabbed his hand and they both walked away.

"Ya we have to go too" Lizzie piped up next, smacking Edwin on the shoulder. "We do?" asked a very lost Edwin "Ya we have to do that school project remember, the one about… whatever let's just go, come on Marty I will tuck you in"

Marty jumped up in Derek's arms. "No Smerek can tuck me in"

Shifting her to one arm Derek grabbed his bag "For sure but you're getting a little big for me to carry next time you walk" They all headed upstairs leaving Casey to sit all by herself.

After tucking Marty into bed Derek decided it would be best to avoid the yelling match tonight and just go to his room.

It felt like hours before the house sounded quiet enough to attempt getting a snack. Heading to the kitchen as silently as possible and not turning on any lights. The house hadn't changed at all the years they were gone.

Opening the fridge casting a small light into the room Derek was shocked to see Casey sitting on the counter.

"What the fuck Casey? Why are you down here?"

She was just taking a spoon out of her mouth when she held up the ice cream tub, wiggling it slightly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" Casey asked before shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

Derek stood there staring at her. She had a long shirt on with her bare legs hanging over the side of the counter. Her hair was in a messy pony tail. The way her mouth was working to get the cream off the spoon only put the thought of how amazing it would be to have that mouth working on different parts of him.

Trying to shake the thoughts away Derek shut the door and walked away.

"Derek I asked you a question, the least you could do is answer me. What the hell did I do to piss you off so much that you will toss away the friendship we made."

Stepping dead in his tracks. "What I did? You think I tossed away everything?" running his hands threw his hair "That one night changed how I looked at you then all the sudden with just a few words you made it all crash down into a pile of ash that can never be rebuilt. I am done with this crap"

Derek almost ran to his room forgetting to eat and leaving her standing there.

A small knock on his door came about ten minutes later.

"Case I really don't want to talk about it"

Casey entered his room, closing the door behind herself.

"I don't understand what night you're talking about" her words were slightly above a whisper.

Derek walked over to his bed and lied down on his back. "Why can't you just leave it be?"

"Derek I thought we had a good friendship happening. I liked going to movies with you and the coffee shops or even dinner. I had a good time every time I was with you." Casey said as she moved to sit on the corner of his bed.

Rolling onto his side so he didn't have to look right at her. "I did too"

"Then why is it we can't still do those kind of things?" placing her hand on his calf.

"I can't do this with you case just leave it be"

"Derek Venturi" Casey said as she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto his back "I want an answer and" sitting on him not remembering all she had on was the t-shirt "I'm not leaving here and neither are you until I get some answers.

The feeling of her sitting on him brought back all the feelings he had been tried to forget. Running his hands up her legs then back down. "If you want to save anything this is not the way to handle the situation" Derek's voice was a soft growl.

Grabbing his hands from her legs Casey tried pinning them above his head. "I don't care how it should or shouldn't be handled we are talking about this now"

Casey only succeeded in putting her bare ass in the air and dangling her breasts above Derek's face.

"Casey for the last time please get off me." Derek closed his eyes fighting as much as humanly possible not to take her right then and there.

"Derek I can't do that you have to tell me what is wrong" Casey held his wrists a little tighter.

Control was lost then. Derek pulled his hands from her grip. Wrapping his arms around her back and flipped them over. Placing himself right between her legs. Removing his arms from behind her he pinned her hands the same as she tried to with him moments ago. The shock on her face was seen for a second before he bent his head down and whispered in her ear. "Did you really think you could have pinned me like that? I thought all our wrestling matches would have shown you that I always win. Now you have about three seconds to get out from under me and out of my room before something you don't want happens" Letting go of her wrists and bringing his body off hers but only a few inches.

To his surprise Casey stayed where she was.

"One" Derek whispered but no movement, "Two" and again nothing. Looking down at her Derek saw no fear from her. No hate or regret. Cocking an eyebrow "Three?"

Casey then wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down. "Is this what you want?" she said between soft kisses down his jaw.

Derek could not move "Dear god lady do not toy with me now"

A small giggle left her lips as she squirmed enough to get her hangs to his belt buckle, opening it and pulling down the zipper. "I used you once when I needed it and it was amazing and to be honest with you I have thought about it a few times now and how it would feel to have you fuck me again but without the sadness I felt that night"

Derek held the sides of her face so she had no choice but to look at him. "That night when you were dumped, it wasn't a dream?"

Casey slowly shook her head no. "You thought it was a dream?"

"Along with many others since then" Derek said almost laughing.

"OH really and what do you do to me in these dreams of yours?" Casey taunted him as she ran her hand up his chest bunching his shirt up around his shoulders.

Pulling his own shirt off and sliding his pants down so he could remove them. "Wouldn't you like to find out" Derek taunted back.

"Please Derek I need you to take me"

And take her he did.

**I know, I'm a cow for ending it. If you want more then pls review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Knock knock knock "Derek do you know where Casey took off to?"

The sound of Lizzy's voice woke Casey up, before the worries or nerves could kick in she felt Derek wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her shoulder.

"She asked me this morning if I wanted to go hang out with some of our high school friends but I blew her off. I'm guessing she is with Emily or shopping. Now go away I am sleeping"

"You can't be sleeping and talking to me at the same time you moron. It's almost noon don't you think you should get out of bed?" Lizzy's voice sounded a lot like how Casey use to lecture him.

"Believe me Liz I do not want to be anywhere but in this bed right now" as the words left his lips his hands slid a little further down finding the top of Casey's underwear and gave it a quick snap.

"Ouch". Casey quickly covered her mouth the second the noise came out.

"Derek who is in there with you? "This time the voice was not Lizzy but his dad instead.

"No one Dad that was my text message tone, I will play them all if you want I have a few good ones like a moaning girl" as Derek was talking his fingers slid further down and started rubbing Casey's clit. Almost on key Casey let out a soft moan. She could feel the smirk form on Derek's face.

"I don't want to hear any more just get dressed and come downstairs"

"Ya ya okay I will be down in a moment or two"

Trying to ignore the puppy dog eyes he was getting from the amazing woman in his bed Derek got out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on.

"Commando? Sexy"

"Come on Case we need to get you dressed and out of the house before everyone finds out."

Reality finally kicked in and Derek watched as her expression went from flirty/sexy Casey to now panic overload.

"Before you panic and go all spaztic on me I will sneak into your room and grab a dress or something."

All Casey could do was nod her head.

Derek took a quick look out his door and when the coast was clear he snuck into Casey's room.

"What the hell lady" looking around Derek saw 4 different suit case's. "This is so Casey we are here for one week and she needs a billion different outfits" shaking his head he starts the search for something she would put together to wear.

"What's in suit case number one bob" he said with his best game show host voices he unzipped the case. "We have sweaters, books and oh what is this, a pair of ugly jogging pants… next" as Derek started to close the case he decided now would be the best time to have some fun. Slowly slid the window open he dumped the entire content of the case outside. "This way if she doesn't like what I pick she can always change" smirking to himself he went to the next suit case. It was a pretty big one. Un zipping it was filled with wrapped gifts. "Okay this one I guess she keeps safe" and he slid it onto her bed. Number three had some dresses and a few nice shirts. Picking out a shirt and not really caring what one he dumped the rest of the case out the window like the first. "Last but not least" unzipping it he saw his worst nightmare as well as his best dream. Inside was a box of tampons that literally made him shudder, a few pairs of jeans witch he grabbed one, and the smallest sets of panties and matching bra's. Taking a quick reminder look at the shirt he grabbed before he picked out a matching colored bra and a black pair of heart stopping skimpy thongs. Just to be consistent he dumped that case as well.

Returning to his room he walked in to see Casey sitting at his computer, she had her hair up somehow in a messy bun. As he walked around to hand her the clothes he picked out, his knees buckled from beneath him. The computer blocked most of her when he walked in but when he had a clear view of her, she was sitting there with nothing but a smile on.

"That's not a safe move lady if we have to …oh fuck it" going back to the door Derek dropped the bundle of clothes on the floor and locked his door.

Derek closed the distance between them; pulling Casey to him he turned her so her back was to his chest.

Casey could feel the huge bulge in his pants as her ass landed firm against him.

Leaning forward Derek grabbed the shirt she was wearing from of the desk thankful she didn't toss it on the floor.

"Time for one of my dreams to become reality, but my sweet temptress you have shown that you cannot keep quiet when it comes to this so open wide"

Casey opened her mouth as instructed, as Derek tired her shirt like a gag around her head.

"A silent Casey. This should be recorded in history. I could be famous" Derek whispered into her ear as he slid his pants down. As expected Casey turned her face to give him a death glare.

Giving her a big smile Derek grabbed her hips and started slowly pumping his hard shaft against her lush ass.

Walking forward a step pushing Casey against the desk. Her body fell forward.

"Are you ready for me now Casey?" Derek whispered.

Unable to answer from not only the cloth hiding her moans but the pure pleasure of the moment Casey lifted her ass up higher.

"I take that as a yes, good because I didn't know if I could hold back anymore"

"DEREK HURRY UP. We are going out for supper and we need to find Casey first, we are leaving in about ten minutes" the sound of Nora's voice sent chills down both their spines.

"I don't want to go." Derek almost yelled while trying his best to stay in the moment.

"You just got home and I want to spend time as a family. You and your sister will be at supper with us. Now can you please get dressed and join us downstairs.

The moment Casey's name was mentioned along with the worse word in the world "sister" they knew the moment was done.

Derek backed off pulling up his pants and Casey pulled off the shirt/ gag and went to the pile of clothes Derek dropped by the door moments ago.

"Yes Nora I will be there right away" Derek's voice went from angry to upset in a second.

Getting dressed quickly Casey walked over to Derek. Placing her hands on either side of his face she forced him to look at her.

"I am not nor will I ever be your sister, I know what you're thinking trust me it popped into my mind also. Step is a strong word. It means not blood relation it means feelings are fine. The only time it is considered 'wrong' is if we grew up together, both of us were in our teens when we met and only lived a few years together. This"

Kissing his lips

"is not wrong, it is sooooooo right, now stop feeling down and get a shirt on so you can help me out of this window"

Derek held her in his arms a few moments longer before heading to the window.

**A/n**

**I have no clue where I was going with this or how I will continue but I swear I won't give up on it. I hope I still have followers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here goes with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own LWD.**

Derek and Casey were not left alone for any moment after that afternoon. Nora explained it as a fear. Fear that Casey would kill Derek after she had found every article of her clothes out in the snow. Lizzy took to sleeping in her sister's room so she wouldn't sneak out and kill him while he slept.

Christmas day went by faster than anyone wanted but was still filled with a bunch of new fun memories.

When the time came for Derek and Casey to return to queens they made them both swear on all that they held dear that they would both arrive home safe.

Derek took the wheel for the first leg of the trip. As they waved their goodbyes to the family they finally took the deep breaths needed.

"Oh my, that was intense. I can't believe we pulled that off" Casey said as she relaxed into her seat.

"What did we pull off, not killing each other for a whole 5 days? It's not over yet. Let's just try and make it home with keeping our promise." Derek retorted sounding really angry.

Casey looked over hearing the tone in his voice not sure what to make of it.

"Don't look at me like you know what I'm thinking. It's all your fault and you know it."

"Excuse me? What the hell did I do? it was you that tossed all my stuff outside wrecking all of my dresses, and you're the one that put sour milk in my cereal so I spat it out all over George. Do not for one second think that it was my fault"

In the middle of Casey's rant Derek couldn't hold in the laughter any longer. Pulling the car over not even ten minutes into the drive.

"It is all your fault. Sitting around the table looking all sexy, I couldn't even eat, much. Then later at night with those short sleepy shorts of yours with your ass cheeks almost pocking out yelling at me, haa haa you can't touch me right now. And don't for one second try to tell me that you didn't deliberately dropped that towel when coming out of the shower just so I would see that amazing body and not be able to touch it"

Casey could see the smile on his face now.

"Don't pin this on me. If you weren't running around the house topless all the time I wouldn't have been frustrated and ACCIDENTLY drop the towel. Now can we keep moving I do not want to be arriving home next week"

Casey sat back in her seat with a huge smile on her face. As Derek started driving again.

"Well aren't you going to say sorry to me about your rude attitude this week?"

"Okay Derek, I am sorry that you find me so sexy that you can't think right, even though you have never been able to before."

"Good try but next time, do it without the insult. Now get over here"

Casey scooted over as far as her seat belt would allow her and curled into Derek's side, falling asleep soon after.

The drive was quiet with her sleeping. Derek did watch her sleep for a few seconds when they arrived in front of her place.

Turning her face up to access her lips Derek places his to hers with a soft sweet passionate kiss.

"Mmm you know how to wake a woman "

"You're lucky that's what you got, I was thinking about waking you differently"

"I am lucky" she replied with a quick kiss to his cheek.

Casey chose not to ask what the other way would have been. Knowing Derek like she did, it was either really bad like a handful of snow down her bra or way over the top that would have ended in the back seat and another outfit wrecked.

Jumping out of the car Casey headed right for her apartment.

"What about your stuff" Derek yelled after her.

"We have" glancing down at her watch" about half an hour before my roommate comes home and I need a shower"

"That doesn't mean you can leave me here to carry all your stuff. I mean I call you princess but you aren't really one" Derek was actually getting angry at this point.

"D do you think I need you to carry my stuff?"

Rubbing the back of his neck "Um no?"

By this time Casey had walked back over to him, placing a hand on his chest "I thought the great Derek would of known when a woman was flirting." Taking her hand off his chest. "I guess not but seeing I had to come all the way back here for my stuff that means I have to take a shower by myself when my roomy gets home.

"OH you meant me with you...up there and OHHHHHH"

Anyone could see Derek's face change from frustration to horny. "I don't think so princess"

Picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder Derek headed to her door.

"You are not a cave man put me down NOW" Casey yelled as she pounded at his back.

"I don't think so. I am not waiting for you to softly walk up the stairs and chance you falling cause we both know how you are Klutzilla when it comes to stairs. I am not waiting five minutes for you to find your keys in that huge thing you call a purse when I have my key right here." As he jiggled the keys just to make his point.

"You said we have half an hour that isn't enough time in my books but if it is what we got then that's what we got"

At this point Derek already had her door open. Placing Casey back on her feet Derek kicked his shoes off and started stripping.

Casey crossed her arms over her chest. "If that's what we got?"

"Hey you said I was a cave man, you're lucky you didn't get grunts and a club to the head"

"To true" with a smile, Casey walked/ stripped behind Derek while they made their way to the bathroom.

**A/N**

**I am sorry it is much shorter than anything else I have written. It seems my doctor doesn't know how to treat what I have so I have been going back and forth to Calgary for my treatments. Good news is my surgery is booked for the 19****th. ****With my fingers and toes crossed this will be the end of surgeries for a while and after I recover I can get back to writing. I miss reading all the reviews and most of the people that follow me also have their own stories so I hope to have new stories to read when I return (most likely not till June). **


End file.
